Come For A Ride
by nalunatics
Summary: *Edolas NaLu* It's no surprise Lucy enjoys being dominated and it looks like Natsu, or "Firball", can supply her with just that in the backseat of his car. Rated M because of reasons.


Lucy had him pinned down for the umpteenth time that day. This time it was because he was late getting home from town; he was only late because he got distracted by some new car mechanics that Edolas had developed and he really wanted to check them out. Edolas had established a new way to power cars and Natsu had been extremely excited to be able to use his car again so, naturally, anytime something new came out, Natsu _had_ to go check it out. But now, he was currently under the wraith of Lucy who was managing to bend his arms back painfully but somehow not breaking them yet.

" _Lucy_ , I said I was sorry! You're going to kill me…" Natsu protested feebly.

"You should be home on time, you had me worried!" Lucy growled in his ear, finally releasing him. Natsu stood up and brushed himself off, looking at Lucy affectionately. He knew she had just been anxious about his return, things were still a little shady in Edolas but Prince Jellal, more like King Jellal, was doing a great job of fixing it up.

"Quit looking at me like that." Lucy ordered him with a light blush on her cheeks as he realized he was still staring at her.

"I was just checking out some new stuff for my car. I'm home now, don't worry about it." Natsu reassured her but Lucy didn't look convinced.

"Looks like Lucy's all heated about Natsu once again." Levy sneered from the other side of the guildhall.

"Would you shut your trap already, Levy!" Lucy hissed over at her friend, or enemy, no one really knew.

"Just stating facts here, don't mind me." Levy blinked pointedly and then walked off to do some tinkering.

"Ugh, she really gets on my nerves." Lucy grumbled and Natsu smirked.

"Do you want to see what I got for the car?" Natsu suggested and Lucy seemed to perk up a bit.

"Yes, why don't you show me what you got that kept you from coming home on time." Lucy nodded, heading for the parking area of the guild. Natsu led her over to his beloved car and opened the hood. Lucy looked into the mechanics of the engine looking slightly confused though Natsu knew she'd never admit that she was. So, he decided to explain what she was looking at.

"If you look down there," He gestured deeper in the engine, "There's a new part that they put on at the auto body shop. It enhances the motor allowing it to go a hell of a lot faster than it was before. It's the newest gear out and I've been saving up for it so I finally got it!" Natsu smiled at her excitedly and Lucy's face softened a bit.

"I guess that's pretty exciting but maybe next time let me know when you'll be running late?" Lucy asked sounding slightly dejected.

"I'm sorry, I will next time." Natsu apologized but then an idea presented itself in his mind. "Wanna take it for a spin?" Natsu questioned giddily and Lucy looked surprised.

"Really? Well, I guess it would be kind of interesting to see what this thing can do…" Lucy mused.

"Great, let's go!" Natsu enthused, opening the passenger door for her then scampering around to the driver's side. He always felt so empowered behind the wheel, it was almost as if her turned into a completely different person.

"Alright, ya ready Luce?" Natsu asked, a determined smirk on his face.

"Just go already, _Fireball_." Lucy snickered and Natsu felt a surge of adrenaline, gripping the clutch and then tearing out of the parking lot.

"You know I love it when you call me that." Natsu grinned over at Lucy who was gripping the door somewhat abrasively.

"Getting a little nervous?" Natsu examined as he whipped through the desert area he usually tested his car in.

"N-no, shut up, just pay attention to what you're doing, idiot!" Lucy shouted and Natsu laughed taking another sharp turn. _Damn, this thing really is a power booster, almost exactly like magic!_ Natsu though excitedly, Edolas was really coming along with its advances without magic. Not wanting to burn through too much gas, Natsu pulled the vehicle to a short stop, surprising Lucy in the process.

"So, what'd you think, pretty cool, right?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Lucy looked breathless, glancing at Natsu. He loved the way the car made him feel, it was almost as if he could do anything.

"You're looking a little stunned there, Luce, something the matter? Don't you remember how it was with magic?" Natsu teased and she glowered at him.

"Shut it." Lucy warned and in response, Natsu suddenly put the car into gear once more, tearing down the path. Lucy let out a small yelp causing Natsu to guffaw; he thought Lucy was pretty adorable when she was scared; it was completely different from what she was usually like. He stopped short again and Lucy tried to throw a punch in his direction but he caught her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"That's not gonna work in here, _Lucy._ " He purred and Lucy looked taken aback. "After all, I _am_ Fireball in here." He gazed down at her face, which was so close to his he could feel her hurried breath on his lips.

"N-natsu…" Lucy whined, unsure of what he was thinking. Then, Natsu pulled her face roughly up to his, placing a hungry kiss on her mouth causing her to squeak in surprise. _She's going to kill me later…_

"Natsu what are you-" Lucy started but was cut off by him reaching down between his legs and adjusting his seat so it rolled backwards, allowing more space between him and the steering wheel. He then hoisted her onto his lap so she was straddling his thighs; her face was a bright red.

"That shade of red looks lovely on your face Miss Ashley." Natsu snickered and she scowled.

"What the hell are you doin- mmff!" Natsu's own lips once again occupied Lucy's mouth, cutting her off. Eventually, Natsu felt her kiss him back with less resistance. He casually flipped the seat down where she had been previously seated and then pushed Lucy into the backseat where there was more room. Stunned, Lucy sat silently in the backseat as he stealthily joined her. He pressed her back to the black leather and hovered over her body.

"You know I'm going to murder you Natsu." Lucy cautioned though a smile played at the edges of her lips. He brought his face down so his mouth was near her ear and whispered to her.

"If you did that, we wouldn't be able to have any fun now would we?" Natsu felt her slightly shudder as his breath tickled her neck.

"What makes you think I wanna have any fun with you?" Lucy challenged, though the authority in her voice was diminishing.

"C'mon Lucy, you can never take your hands off of me." Natsu let his voice go gravelly and low as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"N-not true!" Lucy gasped as he placed a few kisses on her neck.

"It's _so_ true, Lucy. Don't lie to me; I thought you like me like this? Or need I remind you how you looked at Earthland Natsu?" Natsu growled slightly at the thought and Lucy hissed out a breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Lucy stubbornly disagreed.

"I'll show you that all you need is me because…. You're _my_ Lucy." Natsu stated and Lucy looked up at him with expectant eyes.

"Well, I never really doubted you, Natsu…" She eyed him intensely. "I… Like you either way…" Lucy frowned as if she couldn't believe herself that she had just said that.

"Good." Natsu answered her gruffly and then pinned her arms above her head, kissing her roughly earning him a sigh of pleasure from Lucy. Natsu felt himself hastily undoing the zipper on the front of her shirt, tearing it away from her body leaving her top exposed.

"I kinda like you being the submissive one once in a while, don't you think Lucy?" Natsu taunted the blonde as she looked at him in anticipation.

"Don't leave me waiting Dragion." Lucy demanded as she ripped away his own shirt leaving his chest bare. He took off her boots and worked on her pants until the fabric was finally gone leaving Lucy's pearly skin exposed. He reached up to his head to remove his goggles that rested in his hair but was stopped my Lucy.

"No! I-I mean… Leave those… Leave those on… I like them." Lucy admitted shyly and Natsu looked down at her amused.

"What, do you have a kink?" Natsu guessed with a grin.

"Shut the hell up…" Lucy snapped and Natsu giggled, leaving the goggles in their place. She ran a hand from his chest down to his navel making him shiver excitedly.

"Why are you so hot? That's so annoying…" Lucy muttered, creasing her brow.

"I am _Fireball_ after all but then again, I'm just like this in general." Natsu self praised jokingly while Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Let's go!" Lucy barked an order. Natsu wasted no time as he pressed his body against hers, kissing her lips and then made his way down to her neck. He moved his mouth down to place a kiss on her collar bones and then between her breasts which made her audibly gasp; his trail continued down to the top of her abdomen and ended just as he got below her belly button.

"Nng, Natsu! J-just do it already…"

"You begging for me? It's all I ever want…" Natsu sneered, dominance coursing through him. He slid off his own pants, the last article of clothing that clung to him, and then tore Lucy's undergarments off. For a moment, the two stared at each other, neither one daring to make the next move. A flicker of doubt sparked in Natsu's mind, he was unsure of where'd they go after this but there was no going back now. _She can only look at me with that longing, she's mine…_ He ascended on her once again, grinding his body against hers. Natsu reveled in the warmth of her skin on his, on her hands and how they gripped his hair and how her nails scraped slightly over his back. His excitement built until he couldn't take it any longer. Propping himself up on his arms, he straddled her body, eying her zealously.

"Ready..?" Natsu questioned her, he wanted to make sure she was okay with this no matter what kind of dominance game they were playing.

"Just do it already." She answered him huskily. That was all Natsu needed to begin; slowly he pushed himself into her not wanting to hurt her; after a few moments of torturously slow movements, Lucy sighed.

"It's fine, just… Do it. _Hard_." Natsu felt himself gulp but if that's what she wanted, Natsu wanted to please her. He gripping her hips and began his fast paced rhythm slamming into her. Lucy's face scrunched in gratification, her hands gripping his forearms as he worked her. Sweat beaded on Natsu's forehead as they continued and Lucy let a few moans of ecstasy escape her lips.

"You like that?" Natsu huffed out, grasping her hips tighter.

"May…be…" Lucy breathed out. Natsu felt a wave of pleasure course through him and quickly removed himself for a moment earning him a whine of protest from Lucy. Swiftly, Natsu flipped her over onto her stomach, her back arched. He entered her from behind as Lucy let out a loud moan. His pace hastened once again feeling intense ripples of desire spread through him. He brought her face up to his kissing her clumsily and lightly tugged on her hair as his fingers entwined with her golden tresses. She moaned against his lips and Natsu breathed out heavily, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer.

"Luce… I… Mmm…" He was cut of by Lucy bringing his face back down to hers. His hips thrust faster in response, holding her hips forcefully and finally releasing himself in one final movement, breathing out heavily, gasping for breath as Lucy reclined back down onto the seat. Natsu then joined her, pulling her on top of him as she snuggled into his chest.

"Looks like… I should bring you for rides more often…" Natsu chuckled knowing Lucy would be scowling.

"I don't know why you still worry about Earthland Natsu when you've always been mine…" Lucy murmured, her lips brushing his skin. With that, Natsu hugged her tightly, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"Just promise you're not going to beat the shit out of me when we get back?" Natsu asked jokingly.

"I can't promise anything, sorry Natsu." Natsu felt himself tense up at the thought. "I mean, you could always bring me for another ride if I'm _really_ mad." Lucy suggested with a devious smile.

"Well, I guess I _could_ do that." Natsu answered back in a rumbling voice causing them both to laugh.

 _Two Months Later_

"Why are Natsu and Lucy going out _again_ in that car? They spend so much time in it, I never get to see Natsu anymore!" Gray pouted and Juvia rolled her eyes.

"Get over it." The blue haired woman answered him.

"They always seem much more… _Happy_ when they come back, I guess. It's sickening." Levy pondered.

"I think I have an idea of what they're doing anyways…" Juvia scrunched up her face knowingly receiving a chorus of disgusted sounds from her guild mates.

"Come on, Lucy!" Natsu called from the doorway. "There's, uh, more stuff with the car I want to show you."

"I'm coming, don't rush me!" Lucy snapped but a smirk played on her mouth as the pair left the hall hurriedly.


End file.
